Slashed
by Eve Nightingale
Summary: Ed is so depressed from his life, that he just has to end it all by resorting to cutting his own wirsts. Not being able to take the nonsence anymore, he turns to the one person who can explain everything. Cutting, WS, EDxAl and EDxROY, Mpreg.


Ya gotta read it till the end, trust me. :)

* * *

**Slashed**

**

* * *

  
**

They had been searching and searching so long for the philosophers stone, that Ed was beginning to come to the end of his rope. "I can't take it!" He bellowed at his own reflection, now cracked from his fist smashing into it. His fist still laid upon the broken shards of glass, warm, wet blood cascaded down the side of his hand, staining the mirror slightly with the crimson liquid in a small smudge. Taking refuge in his coat pocket, he allowed himself to bleed. The pain felt good to him. After all the trouble he put all of his friends and family through, Ed knew that he needed to punish himself.

He had requested separate room for him and his brother while they stayed in central HQ. "I just wan some time to myself Al."

"But brother." Al protested. "I want to stay with you forever, I don't want to leave you." He reached out his hands to his brother in the hopes of obtaining a hug, but with no use, Ed pushed him away.

"No more of your lovey-dovey bullshit now Al, I'm going to my room." Ed said, all broody, to his younger sibling.

He knew of Al's feelings for him, but he refused to give in. After all the hardship they had endured together, Al's emotions were all in a tangle and he actually began to truly 'love' his brother.

Another reason Ed wanted to be left alone. If it weren't for his actions, Alphonse never would have ended up this way and he could have had a normal relationship with a girl. But Al wanted him instead.

Edward pushed off to his room and shut the door tightly with alchemy, alchemy even his brother couldn't undo.

He sighed and looked at the side of his hand, the dried blood made him even more angry. He wanted to hurt himself, but he couldn't even do that right.

Turning to his closet of things, Ed opened it up to reveal his evening clothing. He threw on a black Marilyn Manson t-shirt, long baggy black pants. They had two single silver chains starting from the belt area in the front and traveled all away to the back, only to make a criss-cross and then link up on the back belt loops. He put on heaver black boots, ones somewhat taller than in the army and even a little higher up on the leg. They were 'Demonia Trashville' boots he had bought off e-bay. He then walked up to his mirror and punched it with his left hand. He grieved, head hung low. Looking of to the corner of the vanity, he caught a glimpse of Winry's eyeliner that he stole last time his automail broke. Using what was left of the broken mirror, he began to apply it so thick, that his eyes looked as though he were dead.

Tossing the pencil aside, he made his way to the CD player he requested and popped in his My Chemical Romance CD and turned it to his favorite song 'Helena'. Turning it up loud, Edward retreated to his bed, reaching beneath it to come out with a small box. When things got really tough on the road, he always felt that a certain 'release' was in order. Upon opening the small box, it revealed a knife.

Ed drew the blade gingerly across his wrist, making a thin line of blood bubbles come to the surface. He then held the tip to the center of his wrist, slowly he pulled the knife down, severing his own flesh, allowing a large amount of blood to be released, trailing down his arm. He made a few more incisions intersecting the main cut, so no one could stitch him back up. It was then he realized, it would be best for him to just die. He had no more ambition to help his brother, who was now in love with him. He had no more ambition to replace his own limbs either and not enough to care about hurting all the people who loved him. He was also exceedingly useless, with not a talented bone in his body, he knew he would never be able to fix what he had broken and also wouldn't be able to bring his mother back either. Ed felt so alone. He wondered why he was so alone in the world, but he didn't care.

As his life slowly drained, he realized that things weren't going quickly enough. He looked at his red stained knife and then back down to it's box holding case. He replaced the knife and emerged with a second weapon. A file. Not just any ordinary file, a large metal file. He brought it to his automail and proceeded to saw away at the metal wrist. Finally, after a few minutes of working it, the black oil began to flow from his false arm's wrist. "Finally, peace." He said, laying back in his bed, dying.

"Fullmetal!" Roy pounded on the door. "Please Ed, let us in! Don't die." The colonel miraculously knew what Ed was doing and tried to bust the door down. "I haven't even confessed...my true love for you! It wasn't just something physical!" He managed to break the door down with his shoulder, but it was too late. Edward was already gone. The scent of a blood and oil soaked matarese filled the room. Roy dropped to his knees. "But what about our child Edward?" Roy fell to his knees, a hand over his stomach. "What am I suppose to tell him when he grows up!" He sobbed--

* * *

"Ok, ok. We gotta stop there." Ed closed the laptop. "'Our child'? What the hell?" He turned his attention to Winry who, at this point, was nearly in tears from laughing. "What is this?" He asked again.

Winry composed herself. "This is fanfiction. This is what some people think of you." She snickered.

"...alright..." Edward gathered his thoughts. "People think that my brother is actually '_in love_' with me, I hate my life and want to kill myself and Roy and I are lovers...and he's pregnant?" He summed it all up.

She nodded. "In a nutshell."

Ed looked at Winry, then back to the computer closed on the table top. He mouthed a few inaudible words before finally coming up with something. "Some people are really messed up...I mean, did they even watch the show?"

"Probably not that attentively." She played with a few strands of her hair.

"Didn't they see the determination? The ambition? I know my life wasn't great, but I know that taking my own life isn't going to solve anything." He sat back and folded his arms, sorely disappointed. "I am not pleased."

"Maybe their opinion of you is a little skewed." She pointed out.

"That's an understatement." Ed rolled his eyes. "CD players didn't even exist yet...what were they thinking...and my automai doesn't have oil flowing...ah, never mind."

* * *

Heh, got the idea after reading a cutting fic...and then a slash fic I read a while ago came to mind. I didn't review either of them, I really couldn't think of anything nice to say, so in resopnse, I wrote this.

Yeah...so what'd you think?


End file.
